


Sticky

by nhasablog



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Shuri is fascinated by Peter’s ability to stick to things.





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

Shuri watched Peter stick onto the wall with interest. “You can do that on anything?”

“Yes! Or at least anything I’ve tried.” He crawled upward slowly, allowing Shuri to observe. “You really think you can replicate this?”

“I can try,” she said, craning her neck when Peter reached the roof. “It could be helpful in battle.” Ever since the whole Thanos thing, all she could think of was war. Of how to help as many people as she could. Of how she couldn’t afford to fail.

Peter removed his hands and stood upright (rightup?), grinning at her upside down. “It’s definitely helped me.”

Shuri grabbed his hands and pulled them as close to her eyes as she could. “This is so cool.”

“Right? It was very weird when they suddenly grew out, though.”

“I bet. Can I see your feet? You have these there as well, right?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure, hold on.” Peter crouched down (up?) and removed his feet instead, dangling in a way that was almost hilarious. “I’ve found that wearing thinner socks helps.”

Shuri grabbed his ankle, realizing what a strange sight this probably was, but being too fascinated to care. “Woah. They don’t hurt, do they?” She poked his sole, glancing up in alarm when the foot jerked away. “Do they?”

Peter let out a laugh. “No, no, they don’t.”

She poked him again and got the same result. “So you’re merely sensitive.”

“Something like that.”

“Well, too bad for you then, because I must poke all over your foot now in order to comprehend this.”

Peter tried to withdraw said foot, but Shuri held on. “You didn’t do that to my hands!”

“Your hands were bare.”

“I can take my socks off- wahait!”

Shuri laughed along with him when he let go and fell down, managing to drop his ankle just in time so that he wouldn’t hurt himself. “If you think this will help you’re very wrong, spider boy.”

“Spider- _ Man _ \- no!”

She leaned down and went for his feet again, but Peter, already giggling, scrambled away. Had anyone seen Princess Shuri chase a crawling Peter Parker all over the floor they would certainly think they’d both gone mad, but something in her told her that they both needed this anyway.

Shuri finally forgot about the feet and just started poking him wherever she could reach, a much easier task. “Are you ticklish  _ everywhere _ ?”

“It’s the spider senses!” Peter choked out through his laughter, managing to grab one of her wrists in his flailing. Shuri wondered if his palm would stick to her. “No more.”

She could always find that out later. “You just told me your  _ spider senses _ make you more sensitive. This is almost cooler than your ability to stick onto things.” She squeezed at his thigh, smirking when he yelped. “I must try this out immediately.”

“Mr Stark already has!”

“Well, we all need a second opinion.”

Their friendship, already strong but not unexpected, became a lot more giggly after that day.


End file.
